Kiss Omega
by Kreidian
Summary: Shepard and Aria deal with some of the consequences of their actions after retaking Omega. Not so subtlety inspired by Rae D. Magdon's Aria X Tevos stories. Rated M for language and sexual situations. One Shot


Shepard made her way straight to her cabin on the Normandy still in her hard suit. Almost as soon as she shut the door she began peeling off the layers of armor that had been well used during the liberation of Omega station. Now Aria was once again in control of Omega. And Shepard had secured not just a ton of supplies, troops, and ships from all over the Terminus systems for the war effort, but had completely shut down Cerberus's biggest supply line in the process. Not bad for a hard day's work.

Stripped down to her underwear, Shepard didn't even bother putting on any of her typical casual wear choosing instead to simply lay on the bed as she was. In a few minutes she would get up, take much needed shower, and go back to fighting this war. But for now she decided she had earned a brief respite.

Liara apparently disagreed as she stormed into her cabin suddenly.

"YOU KISSED ARIA!" She exclaimed.

'Ah crap.' Shepard though to herself. And she was so certain she had enabled her cabin's Privacy mode.

"Seriously Liara," Shepard called back, too tired to bother sitting up when she had only just lied down on her bed. "How could you possibly know that?"

"The Queen of Omega launches a full scale assault to take the station back from Cerberus, and you really think the Shadow Broker wouldn't have a vested intrest in keeping an eye on that situation?" Liara crossed her arms in the way she did whenever she tried to look like she knows everything. She never quite manages to pull it off, but Shepard always found it charming nonetheless.

"You mean you were worried that your lover was going to be spending time with another sexy Asari, so you sent several of your agents undercover during the operation to keep an eye on me." Shepard corrected her, now sitting up and smiling at the way Liara tried so hard to avoid blushing at the truth.

"That doesn't change the fact that you kissed Aria." Liara shot back.

"I can assure you I did not kiss Aira, she kissed me." Shepard explained, she raised a hand so Liara wouldn't immediately argue, she was aware of how that sounded, "I'm sure if you had been there yourself to witness it you would agree there's a huge difference between the two. Why don't you ask your agent who was there, maybe he took a vid of the whole thing, then you can see exactly what I'm talking about for yourself."

"Goddess Shepard, do you realize how that sounds?" Liara walked forward, "You admit you two kissed. Regardless of who initiated it. Why didn't you just fight her off?"

"I'm sorry, she kinda just ambushed me." Shepard admitted.

"I find it hard to believe that you of all people could be so easily ambushed." Liara told her.

"This is Aria we're talking about." Shepard replied, "I mean I'm pretty good but she's been doing this for a thousand years. If anything she probably did it because she knew you'd be watching, so to speak, and just wanted to rile your feathers. She's doing a great job of that by the way."

"So this is all my fault now?" Liara shot back.

Shepard felt the urge to argue back, but she realized they were getting no where. She wasn't about to let Aria get between her and her true love. So instead she stood up and walked right up to Liara, cupping her hands around that cute blue face of hers.

"Not at all," Shepard cooed softly, "If you're looking to blame someone, blame Aria. But if you're just worried that I might somehow fall for her, don't worry, my heart still belongs to you alone."

"Don't be ridiculous." Liara said after a drawn out silence, "Of course I wouldn't think that." However the way she blushed and looked away told Shepard that she had hit the nail on the head.

"I think it's cute the way you get so jealous." Shepard teased her. "It shows how much you really love me."

"I- It's not like that Shepard." Liara stumbled, "I mean I do love you, obviously, but it's not about me being jealous."

"Aha, so you were jealous, I knew it!" Shepard laughed.

"Oh, Stop it!" Liara blurted out, still blushing.

"Don't get me wrong, Aria is very sexy and all." Shepard said, intentionally getting a rise out of Liara just before she grabbed the Asari around her waist, placed a hand gently on the back of her crest, "But you're the only one I love."

Shepard suddenly pulled her in forcefully for a deep passionate kiss. Liara struggled at first but she couldn't not resist Shepard's presence against her and it wasn't long before she opened her mouth to accept her lover's probing tongue.

After what seemed like hours, Shepard finally ended the kiss and stared into Liara's eyes, "Do you believe me now?"

It took an embarrassingly long time in Liara's opinion before she could find her voice again. And during that time she became acutely aware that this human she loved was standing so very close to her, and wearing so very little.

"I always believe you Shepard." Liara said not bothering to hide the desire in her voice. "I also believe one of us might be inappropriately dressed for this."

"Oh I disagree," Shepard said lustfully, already moving to unfasten one of the latches of Liara's outfit, "I believe we're **both** overdressed for the occasion."

Meanwhile in Omega...

"YOU KISSED SHEPARD!" Councilor Tevos couldn't resist blurting it out as she recalled the memories she had just shared during the previous meld with her lover.

"You can relax, it didn't mean anything." Aria said back at Tevos.

They were both lying naked on her refurbished couch in the Afterlife club. The Asari councilor had come under the pretense of establishing a political truce and allegiance towards the war effort with the reinstated terminus forces that Aria now led from the reclaimed Omega station. In truth the two secret lovers had just used it as an excuse to fuck each other ragged. Aria, after all, was in the mood to celebrate after taking back her home, and Tevos was certainly not complaining.

"You're going to have to do better then that." Tevos insisted. Neither of them were under any illusion of exactly what sort of relationship they both had. Certainly the Councilor had no expectations that Aria would remain monogamous with her. But that didn't mean she was just going to roll over an take it that easily. Well not unless they were in character in the middle of one of their 'sessions', but that moment had already passed and Tevos wanted answers.

"What can I say?" Aria shrugged, not bothering to hide her mischievous smirk. "We just won the fight, and I was in a good mood. I guess I got caught up in the situation and wanted to show my appreciation." That was at least somewhat true. Aria was certainly very pleased Omega was once again hers, and she had no problem showing Shepard just how much she had appreciated her help. But she was also certain the Commander's little Information Broker lover would no doubt have an agent in their midst. And Aria couldn't resist the opportunity to annoy the Shadow Broker.

"Well don't get any bright ideas with that one." Tevos told the Queen of Omega, "She's far too loyal to Liara to fall for your little seductions." The way the Councilor said the word 'loyal' it might as well have been interchangeable with the word 'love', "And before you get any ideas, don't try pulling her or her bondmate into any sort of weird orgy."

Tevos was just a little too quick to offer up and shoot down that little idea. Which only encouraged Aria to file away that little thought for future possibilities. For now she simply grinned smugly and said, "If you say so. Now come on let's stop talking about Shepard and get back to more important matters. There's still plenty more of this couch to break in before Afterlife's grand reopening."


End file.
